


Doctor Who and Master Koschei

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Doctor (Doctor Who), dom master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: Mostly porn a little plot. dark but consensual and May be a bit ooc. Doctor is a masochist his regrets weighing on him. He feels a need to be punished for the things he's done especially destroying Gallifrey and who better to punish him then the master whos a sadist. Takes place after the beginning of sound of drums right after he gets to earth. Master is slightly nicer then on show but still a crazy sadist





	1. Chapter 1

Firstly it should be mentioned that I have nothing but love and respect for doctor but im a submissive myself and sometimes my mind gets a little kinky. Secondly the things in this and the following chapters get a lot darker than safe and sane would permit they are timelords not us earthlings so they can take more and always have regeneration to fall back on, we do not so a lot of this may be better left to the imagination. Always remember that safe sane and consensual is best.

Doctor "why the hell are you hurting the humans for they have done nothing to you. Shit I can understand why you hate me I even hate myself but why hurt them. You want to fuck me up Koschei why don't you fuck with me I'm the one your after. You have already beaten and humiliated me it clearly give you pleasure, stops the drums for a while I will gladly let you break me master if it gives you peace but don't harm them." 

Master "break you hmm what wouldn't you let me do Theta" he whispers in my ear "would you let me cum inside you, this regeneration of yours is so beautiful I really am impressed however I think a little of branding and scarification would make it all the better. Oh I would take such care of you to as my pet after all then I could ruin you again whenever the drums start making too much noise. You may keep this stupid planet They are of no concern to me and we can go on many adventures if you like but you must always ask permission as I am your master." 

Doctor can't help but moan shifting his stance to try to hide that certain parts of his body was growing a bit too excited at that idea. "Oh yes master please I have been so horribly bad destroying Gallifrey I deserve to be punished and who better than you to do me in. And at any rate I have secretly wanted you as my dominative since we were teenagers I was just shy thought you wouldn't want to touch me like that, want me to me your boy toy, and well... then things got carried away and I thought it was to late."

Master says undoing his belt "oh Theta you have always been very dense I was just waiting till you submitted I love you and hate you in equal measure and the hate part wanted to make you beg." 

 

Master turns Doctor young again and then pushes down the chair flipping him over and readjusting the straps into makeshift bondage yelling for the humans to be brought in and the tv camera to be turned on.   
"Now I believe you were about to tell everyone how much of a fucking slut you are and how your turning yourself over to me your MASTER." Doctor sighs and hangs his head slightly feeling shy and says nervously "yyyess im your slut master I'm your sex toy I love to serve my master with my body Rosalon I'm such a naughty slut." Master takes a knife and cuts doctor's pants and boxers off. Whispers in his ear, "have you ever had a man inside you Theta my darling I want to make such a lovely show of breaking you in but I have no desire to ruin my property." 

Doctor answers truthfully "Not since my second regeneration and as you know master it has been hundreds of our years since then." "Alright Theta darling then I will take the time to prepare you a little but don't get use to it i intend to take you dry and tight most of the time." He spits on his hand before slapping Doctor's ass. Then slips two fingers in. Doctor moans thrusting himself into koschei's fingers despite everything he couldn't help himself he neeeed this for way too long. "Mmm yes kos-master neeed this neeed you oh." 

Master rewards Doctor's sign of desperation by give him a rough possessive kiss. He thrusts his fingers in a few more times with his while biting and kissing Doctor's neck just barely breaking the skin. Licking up a few drops of blood and getting even harder at the taste. 

After awhile Master whispers so softly only Doctor could hear "you ready now my darling." Doctor moans letting everyone hear him beg knowing that's what his master wants "more please master I need you to fuck my ass. please take me master. Please master hurt my body." 

Master pulls his fingers out and pulling his dick out of his pants thrusts deep and rough into Doctor's body. He thrusts his dick in and out roughly mixing his precum with small amounts of Doctor's blood. Putting Doctor in agony and to both of their surprise intense arousal. Master grabs Doctor shaft and squeezes tight not petting him but instead to cut him off so he couldn't cum. "Mmm that's a good boy take it like a fucking slut.,don't you dare fucking cum, if you cum I will whip your backside when I'm done." Master thrusts inside him a few more moments before releasing his cum deep within Doctor's ass. 

Master pulls out and turns off the tv and tells everyone (except Doctor) to get the fuck out. Then he kisses Doctor gently and says "you did so good for me darling. You liked that didn't you? I could tell. Fuck that was hot. Well now that the humans are gone I will reward you." 

He unchained Doctor and turn him around Doctor whimpering slightly when his ass touched the chair. Then master kisses his way down Theta's body whispering things like mmm good Theta such a good boy for your master. And then brings Doctor into his mouth sucking him till Doctor cums down his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter warning: head games, fake trial, fake hanging, master being sadistic as usual, consensual non-consent, this was hard for me to write this extreme but had to do something like this cause of Master fixation with killing Doctor. Master would be too ooc if I didn't, not all chapters will be this extreme, please don't try this at home. 

Master "now before we go any farther there's still the matter of your treason against Gallifrey. Surely you must know the punishment for treason is amongst these humans you love so much. In many a time in many a place if you had made a move against your king and country you would be executed. And you not only committed treason towards our country but the whole planet. I think we should carry out your punishment." Master yells for the guards to arrest Doctor and leaves the room. 

coming back wearing judge robes (that he got from anyone's guess where). A guard brings out a wooden chair and Master tells Doctor to sit. "You stand accused of treason how do you plead." Doctor getting extremely nervous but something in Koschei's eyes leads him to believe he's probably just messing with his head so he confirms "I I guess I have no choice but to plead no contest there was extenuating circumstances and"

Master cuts him off "silence. Extenuating circumstances or not you still are guilty I shalt not entertain any excuses. I sentence you to death, guards Tie him up." Doctor "please don't do this Koschei. I don't want to go." 

(Master talking telepathically "oh for Rosalins sakes Theta I'm not really going to kill you. Hush my darling it's going to be alright you have a respiratory bypass remember and I will stop this at the point were you would be dead if you were human. The bypass will work and you will be uncomfortable but fine. If you really don't want me to do this I will stop but I think it will help both of us somewhat, give you punishment for closure and well I won't lie I will enjoy this. Are you ok to continue?") 

(Doctor talking telepathically "aaallright master. I'm trusting you. I I consent. Please don't take this too far.") 

The guards stand Doctor on the chair and places a rope around his neck. Master checks the rope making sure that the rope is tied sufficiently tight but won't break Doctor's neck. Then he kicks the chair out from Doctor's underneath Doctor leaving him strangled.   
Doctor's vision starts to fade and his skin starts to change color. Then Master takes his knife out of his pocket and cuts the rope above Doctor's head when it starts to get dangerous even for timelords. 

Master "Now according to your human means you just died. Consider this the beginning of a new life. You will live to serve and pleasure me your Master. Your life is mine. Your needs will be all taken care of. I forgive you. You may feel comfortable considering this to be a clean slate my darling. Kiss my shoes and thank me for your punishment and new life as my slave." Doctor kisses Master shoes and says "thank you Master. Thank you for the chance to please you."


End file.
